


Primal Urges

by asiacheetah



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacheetah/pseuds/asiacheetah
Summary: Synopsis: Ever wonder what happened on that barge to make Nikita a sex crazed maniac ready to risk death for one more night in Michael's arms? (One-shot)
Warning: No plot, just pure smut. Obviously rated M for mature audience only.
Spoilers: Episodic focused around S2 Hard Landing with mention of S1 Mercy





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fan Fiction Net on 10-5-11. I've been reading ficts on this site for years and have never posted on of my story on it. Be gentle.

Nikita leaned her head back against the cabin wall of the barge, trying to rest, difficult with adrenaline still running through her veins after the night's event. After 6 long months on the outside, trying to fend off the daily nightmares that kept her permanently on edge, she had been forced back into this unwanted life she tried so hard to escape from.

\- She had seen him! - As much as she tried to erase the memories of the last 3 nightmarish years, there's one thing, one person her mind and heart wouldn't let her forget. "Michael." She sighed softly, feeling the thrill that shook her body just at the sound of his name. Michael: her trainer, tormentor, seducer, and savior. He was all that wrapped into a gorgeous enigma.

And what a gorgeous package that was. She remembered her first view of him in that overly bright cage. It wasn't until later when the fear and shock drained away that she was able to recall him with a searing clarity. She remembered those clear green eyes that regarded her with a wary curiosity. The cinnamon colored curls that became wild and untamed after he subdued her pitiful attack with little effort. She recalled how strong his hands were as they held her down. Most of all, she remembered the feel of that hard muscular body pressed tightly against hers.

No matter how much she rebelled and showed her disdain for him during their training sessions, she couldn't repress the longing, the desire that coiled deep in her every time she saw him. He was featured front and center in too many of her frustrated fantasies and dreams. Ones that, once she awoken, would leave her longing and wanting for the real thing with a desperation that made her want to jump out of her skin.

That frustration made her act out, rage against her captors, and most of all against him during her training. So much so that, to this day, she was still shocked that he didn't just kill her outright. She had thought Michael stayed his hand because of his phenomenal control. He rarely showed his annoyance with her, or any emotion for that matter. This only made the few times he showed emotion or any reaction that much more impactful.

She had been hopelessly in lust with her mentor for years, but had resigned herself to the fact that it was one-sided until the fateful day when her time was finally up. When Michael had warned her of the suicide mission, it showed her that he had truly cared if she lived. It also made her realized that despite the fact that they were polar opposites, she had been slowly falling in love with him for years. Probably since the first moment he had gently let her know her life had forever changed.

She had spent the last 6 months trying to build a life of her own, resigned to the fact that she could never be with the one she loved. All that changed when she was grabbed from the café she was working at. Once she gotten rid of her would be rapist, she had no thought other than putting as many miles between her and the terrorist, knowing that Section wouldn't be far behind once that damn videotape was sent to them.

Nikita leaned her head hard against the metal walls, cursing to herself. She still didn't know what made her follow the terrorists after hearing they were going to ambush a Section team. She didn't owe these unnamed operatives or Section anything, yet she found herself hopping onto the back of a truck heading toward the location. Somewhere deep in her sub consciousness was the thought that she might possibly catch one more glimpse of him.

She closed her eyes, picturing the night's event. The cry of warning was lodged unsaid in her throat as she saw a hand held rocket shot straight toward the Section vehicle. She saw an operative leap from the car and before the fireball from the devastated vehicle had a chance to die down, the man had jumped gracefully to his feet, firing with deadly accuracy at the terrorist waiting to ambush him.

It only took a fraction of a second to confirm that the man dealing out death with each shot was Michael. She could only stare in helpless rapture at him for a moment. She had to force her feet to move, to take her away from there now that she saw him one last time. When she turned, she saw two more men taking aim at Michael. Without a thought of the consequence, she aimed the gun she had taken from her attacker and took the terrorists out.

The sharp bark of the gun had long faded before she reluctantly looked back at Michael. The impact of his light eyes illuminated by the burning car between them nearly took her breath away. They did nothing but stare at each other, their breathing in unison. It was as if they had never truly seen each other before and could now feast their sight on the other, their guards lowered leaving behind their wants and needs.

Angry shouts and the sounds of running footsteps broke them out of their reverie. When Michael looked away at the oncoming attackers, she managed to move her immobile feet and got away as quickly as she could.

Nikita hid in a barge as she waited for the first light to try to buy her way onto a fishing boat to take her far from Lyon. The night seemed to last forever, the inky blackness oppressive, threatening to drag her down into its dark depth. She tried to rest, to slow her heart that was still beating fast, to try to forget the impact of those eyes.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard quiet footsteps heading toward the door. She tensed, hoping and praying the steps would lead away from her hiding place. The door swung open with a tortured metal squeal and in walked Michael, a vision in black. She stood up as quickly as she could on unsteady feet, pointing her gun that shook so violently that it would be a miracle if she could even aim correctly.

Michael looked everywhere except her, eyes sweeping the room, unconcerned that a gun was aimed at his head. – Shoot Nikita! – Her mind screamed at her but her fingers refused to obey her, frozen stubbornly on the grip not even squeezing the trigger.

With one sweep of his hand, Michael knocked the arm holding the pistol across her chest, making the weapon useless. Her frozen fingers refused to release the gun so he shoved her against the cabin walls until the gun fell harmlessly from her hand. His strong grip tightened on her upper arms as he swung her around to land in a heap on top of the containers in the middle of the room.

He came down with her to lay flush against her body, making her recall the first time they ever met. Michael wordlessly stared at her, a myriad of unreadable emotions swirling in those clear depths. She could only stare helplessly back at him, waiting for what she didn't know. She gasped when Michael crushed his lips down on hers, covering her entire mouth, kissing her deeply with a desperation that took her breath away.

Her whole body froze at the onslaught of feeling coursing through her from just that carnal kiss alone. By the time he lifted his lips from hers, she would have done anything that he asked, so desperately did she want him.

"I thought I lost you."

She stared up at him to read the emotions that he wasn't trying to hide for once. There were desire, pain, loss, and maybe even a flicker of love reflected there. She scrambled to find the last of her anger and resolve. Knowing it was a losing battle, she spat out: "You never had me!"

Nikita stared back at him with the challenge in her eyes as Michael stared wordlessly back at her. She knew even as she said it that she had lied. If he'd only asked, she would be his without hesitation or fight. She couldn't resist the demands her heart and body was clamoring for and pulled him down to claim his lips.

Her entire body shivered when she heard him groan against her lips. She would have smiled in triumph knowing that he wasn't unaffected, except she was too busy kissing him like the starving wanton creature that she was. She opened her lips to allow him to claim her more completely, moaning instantly as she felt his tongue sweep in to tangle with hers.

She sat up, forcing him to kneel before her on the crate as she pushed impatiently at his jacket. The offending garment slid from his shoulders, revealing those broad shoulders that she had been dreaming about for years. She slid her hands around the breadth of those shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him flush against her once more.

They forced their lips apart, panting and drawing needed breath as they stared at one another. She groaned as Michael dipped his head to kiss a path to her neck. She angled her head to allow him better access and gasped when he nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her behind the ear. Every kiss, every caress was making her almost incoherent in her need.

She drew the black shirt up impatiently to run fevered hands across firm muscles. Just touching wasn't enough as she pushed Michael back once more. "Up." She commanded as she pulled his shirt up, barely giving him time to raise his arms up so she could tug the shirt over his head. She stared at that broad chest with perfectly formed Pecs and a six pack that would make anyone drool. She ran her hands possessively down his chest to his flat stomach before hooking her hands to his waistband and undoing the button.

Nikita looked up at his heated gaze and noticed the smallest smile tugging at his lips at her demands. She raised her eyebrows at that gesture and demanded imperiously: "Off!" as she pointed at his pants. Michael stood from his kneeling position to kick off his shoes and socks before unzipping the fly and shoving the pants down from his strong legs. He was left clad only in black boxer briefs, which she decided needed to come off immediately.

She looked up at his challenging stare and smiled before ordering him to strip once again: "Take it off." He smiled fully this time before hooking his fingers under the waistband and shoving the material down his legs. He straightened to stand unashamedly back at her. She swallowed hard as she took in the sight of him.

– Beautiful – that was the only thought that came to her mind as she looked at him. He was sheer perfection from head to toe. She unabashedly eyed him from his beautiful masculine face, to the broad shoulders, to the sculpted chest, to those strong muscular legs. Her gaze focused on the perfect masculinity laying nested in dark curls. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at his thick shaft already hardened and awaiting her touch.

"Your turn." His soft voice shook her out of her rapturous regard and she stared up at his face that was slightly flushed with need. She smiled and looked into his eyes as she knelt on the container. She unbuttoned her pants slowly, enjoying the feeling of empowerment as the lust emanated from his eyes. She stood up to slide the pants down her long legs, smiling as she saw his eyes follow the movement of her pants.

He stared up at her as she ran her hands lightly to her shirt, raising the hem slowly before pulling it off over her head. She stood in front of him, clad only in white panties and watched as he feasted his eyes over her curves. She pushed her hair back over her shoulders so that Michael could have an unobstructed view of her body. She felt the skin tingle, everywhere his eyes traveled, as if he was caressing her physically as well.

His eyes came to a stop at her white panties before raising his eyes back to hers. "I want you to take it off." She whispered wantonly before smiling a smile as old as Eve. He stepped forward before running his hands slowly up from her calves to her thighs before resting on her panties. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and drew the garment down her legs, the materials resisting slightly as it clung to her moistened flesh.

She stepped out of her panties to stand proudly in front of him. His eyes sweep from her feet all the way up to her face, stopping here and there for appreciative longer views. His gaze finally met hers; the heated need shown in his clear eyes reflected her own craving.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

She groaned out: "I want you to touch me."

Once again he wrapped his strong fingers around her ankles before running them up the calves to wrap around her knees. Her legs nearly buckled as he caressed the back of her knees, calling her attention to a hot spot there she hadn't even known she possessed. He ran his hands around the back of her thighs before reaching the curves on the bottom of her buttocks. He spread his fingers wide to sweep his hands over the sweet curves of her butt before traveling up to the small of her back. He ran light fingers up her spine, making her nerves tingle the entire way until he reached to top of her shoulders.

She hadn't realized that she was panting slightly, breathing harder as his talented fingers moved across her skin. Her breath hitched when his hands ran lightly down her sides before sweeping forward to her abdomen. She waited with baited breath, inhaling sharply as his large hands moved up to cup both of her breasts. He ran his hands over and around her breasts before cupping them and running his thumbs lightly over the hardened peaks.

Nikita moaned loudly as Michael continued brushing over her nipples. Her moans became louder as he pinched the twin buds lightly, making her want nothing more than to just jump on him and release the tension that overwhelmed her. Michael had no intention of rushing the moment though and continued toying lightly over her breasts. He finally moved his hands to wrap around her back before pulling her closer.

"Michael!" Her shocked gasp echoed through the cabin as his hot mouth closed around a breast. He kept a firm pulling motion as he sucked around a hardened nipple. She could feel every pull of his mouth and it echoed in yearning deep within her core. She tossed her head back as he transferred his attention to the other breast and lavished attention to the waiting flesh.

While his mouth was occupied, his hands stroked her back with firm strokes, moving down to cup her buttocks and pulling her even closer. She had been standing in front of him with increasingly unstable legs shaking from his touch. "Michael…I can't…I'm going to fall."

Michael pulled his mouth from her breast to look up at her face. "Let go." She groaned and acquiesced to his command as she collapsed down onto the crate. She was now looking up at him as he stood in front of her. She watched him with needy eyes as he placed his knees on top of the crate and leaned closer. She lay back with a sigh of release, breathlessly waiting for him to touch her again.

She didn't have to wait long as he braced his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her stomach. She sucked in her breath as he kissed his way down to her navel before dipping his tongue into the hollow there. She gasped and restlessly moved her legs until he captured one of her legs. He lifted the leg until her feet rested on the crate with her knee bent.

He kissed his way lower as she buried her fingers into his wild curls, the strands softer than she could have imagined. Her grip tightened involuntarily as he finally brought his lips to her heated core. "Michael!" She cried out as his talented tongue toyed with the hidden bud before taking it fully into his mouth. He pushed her raised leg to the side to open her more fully to his caress.

All thoughts fled from her mind as her hips bucked wantonly against his mouth, thrusting in time to a rhythm as old as time. He pulled her other leg up and over his shoulder, raising her hips high as he increased the tempo and pressure of his licks. – Oh God his tongue! – was her last thought as she screamed his name in release, unable to hold back any longer.

The waves of pleasure rocking her body hadn't fully receded before he crawled up her body, her leg still hooked over his shoulder. He brought their body flush together before leaning down and claiming her lips once more. She moaned against his lips as she felt his fingers playing with her sensitive core once again. She shuddered as he slid a finger deep inside her, finding her wet and creamy from her release.

His tongue inside her mouth mimicked the movement of his finger. She moaned against his lips as he inserted another finger inside her, pushing deeper inside and increasing the tempo. She tore her lips from his as she begged breathlessly: "Please, Michael."

He looked at her with possessive eyes as he removed his fingers and shifted closer to her core. She looked down as he fisted his thick shaft in his hand and inserted the broad tip into the narrow passage. She groaned at the feel of him stretching her entrance almost beyond bearing.

She growled in irritation when he didn't go any further: "Michael!" He stared at her intensely with pupils dilated wide until it made his eyes dark. She cried out as he thrust hard once, burying himself to the hilt and making them one. She opened her eyes wide as she stared up at him, her body trying to adjust to the feel of him inside. He filled her completely, stretching her wide almost to the point of pain.

He kept still, letting her body adjust. She was aware suddenly that she was panting hard like she had just run a marathon. All her attention and nerve endings were focused on where they were joined. A primal urge made her shift restlessly under him, resulting in glorious friction between their bodies. He sucked in his breath at her movement and they stared wordlessly at each for a long moment.

Nikita stared up at his beautiful face, a fine sheen of sweat coating it making the hair around his face to dampen and curl slightly. He had been in control this whole time, but she sensed with the slightest word or action he would break and truly let down his guard. She brought her hands up to frame his face before whispering: "Let go…please."

He groaned before leaning down and kissing her wildly. Her eyes widened again as he begin moving inside her. Slowly pulling out until the head of his shaft remained before thrusting abruptly forward. She moaned with each stroke as she buried her hands in his head to bring their lips together.

She gasped as he lifted her hips up to meet his every thrust. She dug the leg over his shoulder into his back to bring him closer to her body. The other leg she wrapped wantonly high around his waist. She held on tight as Michael increased the rhythm of his thrusts while stroking harder and deeper. With a particularly hard thrust, she went over the edge crying his name. Her entire body shuddered as she was swept in wave after wave of exquisite release.

She opened her eyes and realized that she was crying in happiness. She met Michael's dark eyes and realized that he hadn't reached his release yet. He pumped her with small strokes, grinding deep inside her to help enhance her orgasm. At meeting her glance, he brought his body down to hers, looping one arm under her hips and the other around her shoulder.

He buried his head against her neck and he started thrusting hard into her. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, feeling the deep thrusts into her needy core. She gasped as he kissed her neck against her hot spot as he increased the pumping motion of his hips. She cried out as he thrusts almost savagely into her, hitting that spot deep inside that made her see stars. She chanted his name as he pumped wildly into her, hitting her needy core with the broad head deep inside.

The force of his thrusts moved them back and forth on top of the crate. She arched her hips up to meet him as he pumped roughly into her. She cried out in release again as he dipped his fingers to press against her mound. His talented fingers caressed around her opening, already stretched completely by his thick shaft before rubbing the sensitive bud.

The edge of her vision faded as all her senses were overwhelmed by the man in her arms. The one she had been craving and waiting for long before she had ever found him. Her heart soared, set free yet bound irrevocably to his sensual man.

Michael brought them together several more heady strokes before crying out: "Nikita!" The feel of his warmth released deep inside made her walls clench tight around his shaft as she was sent over the edge once more to oblivion.

******

Nikita awoke hours later and stretched languidly. Her body ached pleasantly in all sorts of interesting places. She couldn't help smiling widely at the thought of all that they did that night. She had lost count of the number of times she had reached total meltdown as Michael brought their bodies together again and again.

The man seemed to have encyclopedia knowledge of how to make every nerve ending in her body come alive. He had taken her against the wall, leaning over the crates with his strong body wrapped around behind her, sitting down, on all fours, gentle and slow, and rough and wild. There wasn't a single inch of her body he didn't explore and marked as his. She was going to have some bruises in some interesting places tomorrow and she couldn't be happier at the cause.

What made her the happiest was how close emotionally they were through the night. Michael had hid nothing from her and held nothing back. All the passion, wants, and need he had hidden was released to show only the man behind the shield. – She wasn't alone – she thought happily to herself, knowing without doubt that he loved her back.

She was so happy that despite how sore she already was from the night's vigorous activities, she wanted to surrender to him once more, and in so doing claim him as hers. – Where was he? – She looked around to see him standing ever vigilant looking out the window.

She feasted her eyes on him for a long moment, looking at that muscular body with that lush bubble butt. She licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry with the memories of grabbing that delectable butt as he pumped endlessly into her.

– Okay this is getting out of control. – She stood up, suppressing a groan at how sore her body truly was. She ignored the aches, knowing it was worth it to add even more to the mix at the hands of that beautiful man.

She walked up to him and couldn't resist running her hand across that beautiful broad chest. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine."

She shivered slightly at his response, knowing he was already pulling away emotionally from her. "Where does Section think you are?"

"Gathering intel." 

She smiled at his response, knowing how easily he could fool Section. She was startled when he asked: "Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

She looked up into his eyes, less guarded now reflecting some of the pain he must have felt at the uncertainty of her fate. She owed him the truth after he saved her life. "I almost did once, I don't know why I didn't. I put everything out of my mind. Even the things that I didn't want to forget." She looked into his eyes to show her sincerity.

He nodded slightly, accepting her answer. She looked out the window as she thought about her time away. "Do you know, for three years all I did was dream about getting out of Section. When I did, it wasn't what I expected. This isn't freedom."

Michael wrapped his arm around her shivering form, wordlessly offering his support. She turned and buried her face into his neck and breathed: "This isn't freedom…"

-Without you – she thought to herself, but was too much of a coward to voice it. Michael pulled her body close, offering his warmth and strength. She greedily held tight to him, knowing that it might be the last chance she would ever get to be this close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's note: I mean can you blame her for turning into a sex addict. I would be too if Michael's the cause.]
> 
> I have a few more stories I can transfer over from FFN. Let me know what you think. I've basically hit writers block around 2013 and haven't written since.


End file.
